Fireball
by Austyn Layne
Summary: In the year 2633 off the war torn coast of New Zealand. Pfcs Lance Bean and Bill Rizer of contra fame have an adventure into the heart of the real battlefield, their lusty hearts. This fanfic contains heavy M/M Smut and rough language if this offends you please find another story...thank you,enjoy.


**02-07-2633**

 _Bill Rizer and Lance Bean were fighting their way through the jungle trying to get to the Red Falcons enemy base,when Bill finally got his fireball rifle and it set off a fire in Lance._

"Hey Bill! Now that I've finally got this bad ass fireball gun,we can start kicking some serious Red Falcon ass,I see the entrance to the base just up ahead dude."

"Got ya bro,now we can lay down some major fire on these vicious pricks,they'll never know what hit them."Lance said wiping the sweat from beneath his red bandana.

 _Lance and Bill proceeded through the enemy packed jungle spraying down red Falcon bastards like flies,when in the corner of Lance's eye he sees a red aiming straight for Bill's head._

"Yo,watch out Bill,red at 3 o'clock!"Just then Lance lazers down a red falcon SOB and saves Bill's hide the two stare at the Falcon prick with a smoking hole lazered right through his cold black heart,realizing how lucky he is Bill pats Lance on his firm tight ass and says.

"Thanks dude!right now i could kiss you hell I'd even fuck you for saving my ass right now no-homo though *hahaha* lets get our sweet asses to that base entrance just ahead and take out those reds and guns."

 _Lance and Bill get to the base entrance and begin laying down some serious damage on the guards up top and taking out some major artillery cannons._

"Thank the Gods and Goddesses I got this bad ass fireball gun huh Lance?"

"Damn right bitch keep sending these dirty fucks straight to Jesus we just about have this shit under control."

"Yo,Lance I had no idea you had such an interest in ancient mythology dude those nasty fucks are sleeping in the void."

 _Lance and Bill finally take out the last major cannon and send the final Red Falcons rat to the abyss,when Bill catches Lance's eye._

"Yo,Lance lets get our sweet cans in that base,straight ahead they'll never be expecting the ass whooping we're about to give them,good god damn!"

 _Lance then cut Bill off grabbing his blue bandana and wiping his bloody brow mixed with salty sweat._

"Kiss me Bill."

"Come on dude we got major ass to kick,we aint got time for this shit!"

 _Lance then passionately grabs Bill and slides his tongue into Bill Rizers mouth,while caressing his sweaty back._

"Come on Bill don't be afraid I've never felt as close to you as i do now just let it happen while we're safe at the moment."

"Lance Bean,I don't know what I'm going to do with you,but since you saved my hide back there I owe you one."

 _Lance then leans in for another kiss,the taste of Bills saliva and breath fill Lance with excitement._

"Take me,take my ass,you can still feel like a man in all this war,take me Bill Rizer."

 _Bill then hesitantly slides down Lance's combat fatigues and silky boxers and begins lubricating Lance with his spit soaked fingers to loosen him up,making Lance moan with passion._

"Fuck me bro,just go Savage like you do on them Red Falcon bastards,I'm not made of glass."

"Alright buddy bite your lip and hold on."

 _Bill them violently thrust into Lance the sweat mixing with his saliva sending a sweet burn into Lance's fun-zone,the more Bill thrust the louder Lance moans with primal pleasure._

"Like that bitch?you want some more?"Bill says in an animalistic growl while yanking Lance's head back by his red bandana,thrusting his cock into him even deeper ramming Lance's prostate.

"Yes,fuck me and blast your load into me like the fireballs from your rifle,I'm yours."

 _Bill fucks Lance harder and deeper he can feel Lance spasm and clinch as he hits his prostate harder,he then pulls out and hocks a loogie on his prick and rams it back in all the while lance is jacking himself bringing them closer to ecstasy in the fog of war._

"Lance I'm about to blow better synchronize our orgasams I don't want you to feel left out."

 _Lance begins jacking harder and quicker he knows by bills heavy grunts he's about to blow._

"Awwww,I'm filling you up dude,hope you're about to get yours cus i just got mine."

 _Lance blew his load all over the jungle floor as he felt Bill pumping his seed into his long yearning hole,bouncing back on Bills 10 inch dick throbbing inside him._

"You blow dude i just did?"Bill said as he pumped the last drop into Lance,finally pulling out and resting his now soft manhood between Lance's sweaty smacked hairy butt-cheeks.

"Yeah bro,we both got off something good,aren't you glad i thought of this buddy?"

"Cool cheese man,good deal,now pull those pants up soldier we got some more Red Falcon ass to kick."Bill said as he gave Lance's battle ravaged ass one last hard playful buddy smack.

"Lets get them nasty fuckers bro lets fuck them up like you just fucked me,and thats gunna be pretty damn hard dude,pretty damn hard."

"Got that right Lance,thats for damn sure."

 _Lance and Bill then entered the enemy base,with their big balls empty and guns a blazing with full clips._

 ** _The End?_**


End file.
